The tatoo
by kiky21
Summary: After an undercover job in Miami, Spencer and Aaron grow closer. Very much closer. Yes, this is a slash story. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Enjoy. R&R *.*


**THE TATOO**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing, why would I own 'Criminal Minds' and all it's characters? No, they belong to someone else who's not likely to bring Hotch and Reid as close as many of us, fandom ppl, would like. I'm not really complaining, though. Giving the way things are, me and many others can put our creativity to work, so: thank you real owner of 'Criminal Minds'…

Do I really need to say I'm not doing this for money? Just to be safe, I'll say it: I'm not earning anything for this story but your lovely comments. (I'm not use to writing disclaimers but I'll start editing my stories so I'm not in the illegal zone anymore.)

Oh, and, my first language is Spanish, so fell free to tell me about any mistakes!

* * *

><p>"It's such a shame we're going to Miami on a case… We're going to be on the hottest beaches but not able to chat with any girl. Too bad." Morgan complained while the plane took off.<p>

Spencer looked up from the chess table and took into Morgan's expression.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to get a number or two anyway?" he said.

"Hey, I can't help it if the girls like guys with FBI batches…"

"Yeah, whatever. Check mate." he said hitting Morgan's king with his own.

"You distracted me!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Morgan." Reid replied smiling. He then leaned back and closed his eyes.

'I hate Miami. Everybody is sweaty and tanned and think they are the best on the world. Ok, so we're going there on a case, so what? It's just so not my kind of town…'

"Reid!" Hotch's voice didn't sound happy.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepy.

"We've got to get down the plane."

"We arrived already?"

"Yes. Come on!" his boss exclaimed.

Standing up wasn't difficult but walking… he just couldn't bring his eyes to open.

"Take my arm and I'll lead you out. The pilot has a stick in his… and he wants to take off now!" Hotch took Reid's hand and put his arm around his own. Then, he lead the younger agent out of the plane while Reid tried to fully awake.

An hour later, they were on the beach were the last dead body had been found.

"So, the UNSUB is striking the hottest beaches on the area. I guess we're going to have to work undercover to fit in…" Hotch said while taking into all the details he could get himself to remember later.

"You mean we're going to have to go in swimming suit under the sun and, like, talk to people?" Reid asked, already getting nervous.

"That's exactly what I meant, Reid. Why?"

"Um… there's something…"

"Come on, Reid! You go to the gym, man, you can't be that ashamed of your body!" Morgan said while checking some chairs.

"It's not that. It's…"

"What's the matter, Spence?" JJ asked in that almost motherly tone of her.

"I… I have a tatoo, Hotch. On my back." Reid answered, lowering his head.

"Really?" Prentiss asked in surprised. "I would have never imagined that you were the tatoo type."

"Well, I have it done when I was sixteen… the thing is it's…"

"Is it something naughty?" Morgan asked, not been able to hold it back.

"Of course not, Morgan!" Reid exclaimed, his face turning a bright red.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, a sincere intrigue expression in his face.

"It's a dragon. It goes from about five centimetres down the back of my neck to where my ribs end…" Reid replied.

"Cool." Morgan said, going back to the chairs.

"Is it an average dragon?" Hotch asked. Was it Reid's imagination or was Hotch actually interested in the tatoo?

"Yeah."

"Then I don't see what's the problem. Even better. Young people would feel double comfortable talking to you: you're younger than the rest of us and you have a "cool tatoo". You just have to relax and not start babbling statistics…" Hotch stated before turning around to go talk with the MDPD detective.

'Easy for him to say…' Reid thought.

Half an hour later, Reid and Hotch went into the room their shared in the hotel.

"We've got to be ready in twenty minutes, Reid." Hotch announced before going into the bathroom.

"Ok." Reid answered.

When Hotch stepped back into the room, though, he frozed on the spot. Reid was sitting on his bed, his back to the bathroom. He was shirtless.

A sigh scaped Hotch's mouth. Reid turned his face around and found his boss's face had redden considerably.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My congratulations to whoever did that tatoo. Is perfectly done." Hotch answered, trying for his others thoughts not to scape his mouth. You know, thoughts like 'you are so beautiful, I'll fuck you all night long forever'. Yeah, that kind of thoughts.

"You might get to congratulate him in person. I had this done here, in Miami."

"You never mentioned you had ever been in Miami!" Hotch exclaimed in surprise while getting rid of his clothes. Reid had to bit his lower lip when Hotch's body was only covered by his boxers.

"Yeah… when I was sixteen I went trough a rebel phase. I took off one night, spent a week in Miami and then went back to Vegas. Mom never really noticed, though." Reid sighed heavily. "Anyway, in that time I spent here, I hang around with a couple of kids that, like me, had ran away from their homes. You might be surprised how many of them came from wealthy families… In any case, the ones I've become closest to, talked me into having a tatoo done before going back to Vegas, to rember my days on the street. Fortunately, I decided to have it done on my back. That way I only see it in really rare ocassions."

Hotch stared at him in disbelief.

"You ran away? You hang around with a couple of street people? And you have a tatto done? Who are you and what have you done with Spencer Reid?" Hotch said, a little smile forming in his lips.

"I'll really apreciate if that story stays between us, Hotch. I don't think Morgan would ever stop teasing me if he knew about it…"

"Don't worry, Reid. I'm not telling a soul." Hotch assured him. "Now, get into your beach clothes that we have to be in the lobby in five minutes!" and with that he was gone.

Reid changed quickly. He took one look at himself in the wardrobe mirror.

'Let's hit the street, sexy.' He told himself before leaving.

They arrived at the beach in pairs. Well, actually it look like they were all on their own. But if something went wrong, Prentiss and Morgan were team A, and Hotch and Reid were team B.

Reid walked to the bar and asked for a scotch. The bartender (a guy in his middle thirthies) totally checked him out while purring him his drink.

"What a fine dragon you have there, my friend." A voice said from behind. Reid took the drink with his right hand, looked straigh into the bartender's eyes and only then turned around.

"Got it done by the best artist in Vegas." Reid replied.

"You're new here." The stranger said.

"Just got here today." He answered.

"Oh." The man said. He was really atractive but there was something about him that made all of Spencer's alarms to turn on. "Are you on your own?"

"I'm with a couple of friends." He answered. Never show yourself as totally vulnerable, he reminded himself.

"Are they around now?"

"They might be." He answered.

"Can I join you with your drink?" the stranger asked.

"Only if you tell me your name." Reid said in a more seductive manner.

"Oh, excuse my manners. I'm Adam." Reid tensed at the name.

"I'm Spencer." He replied.

"Is everything allright, Spencer? You tensed when I said my name… A bad memory, maybe?"

"Do you want anything to drink?" the bartender asked Adam.

"A beer, please." He replied. "And refill Spencer's glass, darling."

Spencer leaned back and searched for Hotch with his eyes. He spoted his boss talking with a couple of forty-something ladies. Just then, Hotch glanced at him. Reid brought his eyebrows up. That was their signial for "be on alert".

"So, sweetie, you were telling me about this Adam guy…" Reid looked into his interlocutor eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Just an annoying boyfriend I had a while ago. Got rid of him quickly, thankfully. I think he's working at some fast-food place, now." He leaned forward and added "He was never meant for big things."

"And what about you?" Adam asked, not quite sure if Spencer was talking with the double meaning he thought Spencer was talking with.

"You're going to see my name on a Broadway marquesine one of this days, Adam." He replied before taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh, so you want to be an actor?"

"Not just any actor, Adam, I'm going to be a star." He clarified with a smile. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Why don't we get out of here and I can show you what I do for a living?"

"Um, I don't know. My friends might want to know where I went…" he replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You can always text them." Adam suggested.

"I forgot my cel at the hotel…" Reid lied.

"Here, use my phone." Reid took it and texted Hotch: 'Met someone in the bar… going to see where it goes. See you later, guys.'

Hotch turned around to watch Reid leaving with that strange man. He quickly dialed Penelope's phone.

"Garcia, check this number please." Hotch then told her the number of the guy Reid had gone with.

Ten minutes later…

"Oh my…" Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch frozed on the spot.

"What is it, honey?" Morgan asked.

"He's got a little cabin about fifteen mintues from the beach were the three first bodies were found."

"It's him." Prentiss said.

"Send us the adress, Penolope."

"Already done, sir. Please, bring Spencer back alive!"

MEANWHILE, in Adam's car, a phone rang.

"That must be your friend texting back. Feel free to check." Spencer took the cel from Adam's belt. Indeed, Hotch had texted him back 'Ok, Spence. Be careful, man. C u later.'

Adam looked at him with a confussed look.

"Be careful? You think that's got anything to do with those murders that have been happening?"

Reid looked at him, trying his best to look like a deer in the lights.

"I don't think Aaron has even seen the news in the last ten years. He's probably talking about something else entirely…" _Aaron_, it felt right to say his name.

"So, this Aaron guy… does he know you're gay?" Adam asked while he pulled by a wodden cabin. Spencer knew his calculations where right: it was the only cabin in that side of the city.

"He does. The first thing he asked me when I finally told him was if I had a crush on him. I denied it, but, and that has to stay between you and me, I totally did at that time. He was the quarterback of our school's football team. Everybody had a crush on him." he replied while getting into the cabin.

"Does he know you like it rough?" Reid didn't even have time to close his eyes before a bate hit his head.

When he regain concious, the first thing he noticed was that he was on a bed, face down. He's hands and foot were tied to the bedposts.

"That's an amazing tatoo, Spencer… I wonder how it'll look when it's covered with my come."

"You killed those people…" Spencer hissed. It was time to stop playing.

"I fucked them so hard first… they all begged for more in the end. Men and women alike, they are all whores. And when I realized that they weren't as decent as they tried to depict, I just had to wipe them off the world. They were all sinners."

"Isn't killing a sin?" he said.

"It isn't when you are doing a service to humanity." Adam replied before putting his hands on Spencer's hips.

"I think a court will see it different." Spencer hissed.

"I'll never get caught, Spenc…" just then, he heard it: someone broke down the front door of the cabin.

"Adam Rypper, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Oliver Parker, Iris Lucia Paulins…" Morgan read him his rights while Hotch went to help Reid.

"I'm sorry it took us so long…"

"It's ok, Hotch, we needed a confession." Reid said, sitting.

"HE'S A FBI AGENT? THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M COMING AFTER YOU, SPENCER REID, YOU HEARD ME?" Reid's body shooked in fear.

"Hey. It's going to be ok, Reid." Reid looked into Hotch's eyes. "I'll personally make sure he never gets out." Reid nodded and stood up from the bed.

"Can we go to the hotel now? I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Sure. Let's go." Hotch put a shirt to cover Reid's bare chest, so that the young profiler would feel safer. Then, he drove them back to the hotel. "Do you need… anything? Whatever you want, Reid."

"I just need to have a good bath. And I'll apreciate a chesse burger, you know?"

"I'll get it for you, Spencer." Hotch said.

Half an hour later, Spencer was sitting on his bed, eating the burger Hotch had gotten for him.

"Spencer…" Hotch was sitting on his own bed, oposite to Spencer's. "Is there anything more you need?"

Reid looked up from his dinner. He took into Hotch's expression… so much concern.

"I do. But, I can't have it." he replied.

"What is it, Spencer? If there is anything I can do…"

"You can't." he said, cutting Hotch off.

"Spencer…"

"Would you stop calling me that, Hotch!" he said, trhowing the remains of the burger on the table.

"Sorry. It just…"

"He said 'Spencer' all the time. Just like Tobias, just like the other Adam… I hate my freaking name!"

Hotch stared at him. How damaged this young man really was?

"Now you listen to me." Spencer was taken aback by Hotch standing and inmediately after sitting beside him. "I'm not letting a couple of jackasses make you feel like that. You know they said your name all the time because they wanted to make you trust them, right? They wanted you to feel that there was any hope for you when there wasn't. That's how they saw it anyway. What they didn't know is that they were talking to one of the best FBI agent ever. Not to mention a sweet, obscenely smart, beautiful young man."

Now it was Spencer's turn to stare.

"That's what you think of me?" he asked shyly. Hotch nodded. "Hotch…"

"We're off the clock, Spencer. Hotch's a boring, work-coholic guy that has a stick in his ass most of the time. I left him on that chair with the suit, the batch and the gun." He said pointing at the mentioned stuff. "I'm Aaron."

Spencer nodded. And then, he smiled.

Aaron leaned forward and captured Spencer's lips with his. The kiss wasn't demanding anything else, but it was deep. Firm. One of those kisses that let you know that the other isn't fouling around.

"Aaron…" Spencer wishpered against the other's lips. It felt so right to say that name. "Are you sure about this?"

"I want to get to know you, Spencer. I know as much about Reid as you know about Hotch. I want to tell you about Aaron and I want you to tell me about Spencer. You started it this afternoon, when you told me about your tatoo, even if you didn't tell me the real story…" Spencer's face redden. He had known Hotch would find out about his lie. "I want to find out more."

Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes now. They were only inches apart and yet it felt like they were in oposites side of a canyon. And then, that feeling disapeared because Aaron embraced him. And Spencer couldn't help the need to put his arms around Aaron's firm torso.

"Lay down." Aaron said. Spencer just complied. Aaron got both of them naked. He then gently turned Spencer around so he could see the dragon in his back. "It's a perfect job, Spencer."

"How did you know?"

"I got Penelope down for some research." He replied. "That simbol in it's eye… it means 'mother', right?" Spencer nodded. "Well, not in vain Miami is known as having the best tatoo artists of the country."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed the dragon's belly, that was about the center of Spencer's back. The younger profiler felt his heart sped up and a wave of heat ran through his body. Aaron left a trail of kisses in his way to the smaller of Spencer's back. He stopped there and looked up for "permission". What he saw was that Spencer had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. He took it as the perfect invitation.

He wandered down to Spencer's feet, never lefting a place unkissed.

"Turn around, Spencer." He requested with a voice Spencer had never heard before. 'His bedroom voice, duh' he told himself.

Aaron massaged both feet with expert hands. He pulled Spencer's legs apart, but just a bit, before going up. He deliberately avoided Spencer's almost aching erection by kissing his lower belly and going up from there. When he had finished tortouing the nipples, he gave Spencer's hands a wonderful massage too. He then went for Spencer's neck. By now, the younger man was a handful of moans and cries of pleasure. Long ago had he opened his eyes to watch what Aaron was doing.

Soon after, Aaron pushed himself up, ussing his arms as support, to get a better look of Spencer's face. He pushed away some locks of hair that were covering his lover's beautiful face and smiled at him.

"Have you ever been with anyone, Spencer?" he asked fondly.

"I have never been, you know, like in "been", with another man." Spencer replied.

"Does that mean your beautiful ass is virgin?" Spencer nodded. "And you're absolutely sure that you want me to take that virginity away, right?"

Spencer looked at him intendenly into the eyes. Then he did an incredible thing: he slapped the back of Aaron's head.

"I'll take that as a 'don't be an ass and fuck me already'". Aaron said, a chuckle in his voice.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Spencer exclaimed.

Aaron leaned forward to kiss Spencer's lips before going down to prepare his lover's entrance.

"Turn around." He requested once more.

"I want to see you…" Spencer complained.

"Me too, but turn around so I can prepare you. I'm not as young as you are, remember?"

"Aaron, you're bearely forty-five. You aren't old at all!"

"Maybe, but my back hurts anyway. Now, turn around already!" so Spencer turned around. Aaron sighed. "I seriously have a fetish with that tatoo of yours, my love." He said before he started licking Spencer's asshole.

Spencer just laughed it off.

When Aaron considered that the four fingers he had inside Spencer's ass went in and out of it without difficulty, he pulled them out and requested Spencer to turn around yet again.

"Put your legs on my shoulders." He wishpered, helping Spencer to do so when he noticed his lover was too excited to do such a complex movement. "Relax, babe, I would never hurt you."

Spencer inhaled deeply and then let the air go. When he inhaled again, Aaron started pushing in. Spencer winced and Aaron noticed but didn't say a word. He just kept pushing, stopping from time to time, until his whole long and big cock was buried inside Spencer's tight ass.

He opened eyes he didn't realized he had closed. He looked at Spencer… he had his eyes wide open. As usual, the genius didn't want to miss a thing. The grip his hands had on the mattres had soften a bit, which meant Aaron's cock intrucion wasn't hurting that much anymore. But what really sent Aaron to the skies was how calmed he looked. Of course he was excited, as in 'totally aroused', but his eyes shouted how much he trusted Aaron.

Then Aaron started going in and out of his lover. At first it was slow, sweet love making. But it quickly turned into a fast marathon for realese. Aaron searched for Spencer's cock with his right hand and started stroking it so they'd come together.

"Are you close, Spencer? 'Cause I don't think I can hold back for much longer…" Aaron said, his voice showing off the exthasy he was in.

"I'm so close, Aaron… I have never felt this… ah!" he couldn't keep talking because Aaron had found 'that spot' and was having a terrific time pushing his cock against it faster and harder every time.

Only a few strokes and thrusts after, they both came, filling the room with their cries for each other.

Aaron ungracefully drop himself on top of Spencer, who really wanted to embrace his lover but just had the strengh to pull his right arm up to stroke Aaron's back.

After what felt like an eternity, Aaron forced his head up and took into Spencer's sleepy face.

"I knew I loved Reid, but now I'm starting to fall for you, Spencer." Aaron wishpered while he made himself comfortable beside his lover.

"I'm sure I'm going to be loving you very soon too, Aaron." Spencer replied. He let Aaron pressed him against his chest, one of Aaron's arm tightly holding his waist.

"Sleep well, my love." Aaron wishpered against his ear.

He didn't get a verbal response, but he could feel a smile against his skin.


End file.
